


L'ultimo giorno d'estate

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Itrospettivo, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il cielo era di un celeste troppo pallido sopra la sua testa. La sabbia era altrettanto slavata e spenta, quasi grigiastra sotto la luce del primo sole del mattino. Sembrava che ogni colore fosse stato annacquato e svuotato del proprio tepore e di ogni possibile gioia.<br/>I gabbiani stridevano lugubri su in alto, facendo da eco lamentoso e sgradevole al dolore nei suoi pensieri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultimo giorno d'estate

  
_Nothing I am_  
Nothing I dream  
Nothing is new  
Nothing I think or believe in or say  
Nothing is true

It used to be so easy  
I never even tried  
Yeah it used to be so easy...

But the last day of summer  
Never felt so cold  
The last day of summer  
Never felt so old  
Never felt so...

All that I have  
All that I hold  
All that is wrong  
All that I feel for or trust in our love  
All that is gone

It used to be so easy  
I never even tried  
Yeah it used to be so easy...

But the last day of summer  
Never felt so cold  
The last day of summer  
Never felt so old  
The last day of summer  
Never felt so cold

Never felt so...

_ The last day of summer – The Cure _

 

 

_Norvegia, Baia del lupo cattivo – all’alba di un 22 di settembre._

John Smith si sentiva stanco e svuotato.  
Il cielo era di un celeste troppo pallido sopra la sua testa. La sabbia era altrettanto slavata e spenta, quasi grigiastra sotto la luce del primo sole del mattino. Sembrava che ogni colore fosse stato annacquato e svuotato del proprio tepore e di ogni possibile gioia.  
I gabbiani stridevano lugubri su in alto, facendo da eco lamentoso e sgradevole al dolore nei suoi pensieri.  
A parte le grida in apparenza disperate degli uccelli, la baia era un deserto silenzioso in cui solo John e il mare davano flebili segni di vita.  
La marea aveva lasciato una larga striscia umida su cui era faticoso camminare, specialmente sotto la sferza del vento.  
C’era sempre il vento lì nella baia del Lupo Cattivo.  
John ricordava la prima volta che c’era stato. Era buffo rammentarlo così bene, visto che in realtà non era lui quello che per la prima volta aveva salutato Rose su quella stessa spiaggia.  
Era un eco: il ricordo di un altro. Sempre, sempre il ricordo “dell’altro”.  
A pensarci suonava ironico in una maniera atroce.  
Ma quell’avvenimento era dentro di lui, che John lo volesse o meno: quello specifico frammento della memoria del Dottore era dentro la sua mente e nella sua anima.  
E dire che, a voler essere pignoli, era stata solo una proiezione, una sorta di ologramma, quella che per prima aveva posato – si faceva per dire – i piedi su quella stessa battigia sterminata.  
E poi erano tornati lì tutti insieme: Rose, lui, il Dottore e Donna.  
Donna e il Dottore. Sua madre e suo padre, in un certo senso.  
John però era più incline a considerarli la sua condanna.  
Era al Dottore che doveva la maggioranza dei ricordi, sia quelli atroci che quelli meravigliosi, ed era a Donna che doveva il fatto di non essere esattamente il Dottore.  
Era a lei che doveva il suo cuore. Un cuore solo. Un cuore umano. Un cuore spezzato, inutilmente vivo e rispedito al mittente.  
Forse John avrebbe dovuto biasimare più lei che il Dottore. Se Donna non avesse toccato quella stupida mano,se non l’avesse fatto nascere…  
Eppure a Donna non riusciva a volerne nemmeno un poco.  
Quanto al Dottore a volte pensava che prima o poi sarebbe impazzito perché ogni mattina guardandosi allo specchio avrebbe continuato a vedere il suo viso. Il viso che apparteneva a lui ma era anche quello di un altro.  
John avrebbe potuto provare pena per il Dottore, perché conosceva il suo passato, i suoi dubbi, il suo rancore e la sua vergogna. Avrebbe potuto averne compassione, perché sentiva dentro di sé tutti quei secoli di solitudine e di addii ripetuti e conosceva la tristezza della rigenerazione e del sentir morire una parte di sé, anche se lui non sarebbe mai cambiato. Lui un giorno sarebbe morto e basta, grazie al cielo.  
Sì, John avrebbe potuto amare l’immenso e fragile egoismo del Dottore. Se solo non ci fosse stata Rose.  
Se solo lui fosse stato il Dottore.  
Era una metacrisis, invece. Un’anomalia, un capriccio del destino, un miracolo che non riusciva più a gioire della incredibilità della propria esistenza.  
Nascere era stato un caso fortuito che sulle prime non lo aveva affatto angosciato. Non era mai stato un neonato, era piombato nella vita di colpo ma non se ne era spaventato.  
Anche se gli mancavano una cabina blu e un cuore in più per essere in effetti il Dottore, al momento della sua genesi si era sentito capace di piegare il mondo al suo comando.  
Perché aveva avuto la mano di Rose, calda e così familiare, stretta alla sua. Aveva avuto un futuro con Rose e un amore che sembrava finalmente pronto a iniziare.  
Si era sentito come se il calore intenso dell’estate stesse sbocciando nelle sue vene, nuove e nello stesso tempo già antiche. Il sole aveva preso a bruciare ardente nel suo petto umano, finalmente davvero mortale.  
Il Dottore che l’aveva involontariamente generato era una vecchia creatura giunta al proprio tramonto. I suoi due cuori avevano conosciuto solo un gelo invernale per tanto di quel tempo che alla fine si erano come congelati.  
Rose li aveva risvegliati come una primavera inarrestabile, ma solo a lui, a John Smith, alla versione umana del Dottore, era stata concesso il calore dell’amore nel suo pieno vigore. Un calore che in certi momenti era stato torrido come una mattinata di agosto.  
Accanto a Rose, in qualunque stagione, anche nel gelo del più angusto dicembre, si era sentito avvampare.  
Aveva conosciuto il tormento impagabile e intimo del sudore che fa aderire la pelle alla pelle e i corpi ai corpi, perfino nell’abbraccio rinfrescante delle lenzuola di lino appena lavate.  
Si era perduto nello smarrimento di tutto il tepore che la vicinanza di Rose e i suoi baci erano stati capaci di trasmettergli e, finché era durata, era stato come sentire ardere se stesso, ma senza dolore.  
Come immolarsi e scordare tutte le sofferenze e i rimorsi che erano suoi senza però appartenergli davvero.  
Si era consumato nell’amore che provava per Rose e, nel lasciarsi toccare da ogni suo gesto, carezza o parola, a costo di finire scottato, si era come lavato e ripulito da mille scorie di un altro se stesso.  
E poi era finita. Troppo presto e senza scenate. Senza che lui riuscisse a odiarla, senza che ci fosse una minima speranza di appello.  
Rose aveva pianto molto più di lui nel confessare che la loro storia non era come aveva sperato, non era quel che aveva creduto di volere, semplicemente non era abbastanza.  
John non era il Dottore.  
Lui era il Dottore, però. Lo era abbastanza da provare dolore come se lei li avesse lasciati entrambi. Era il Dottore il tanto che era necessario per detestare il Dottore e detestare se stesso e maledire entrambi.  
Era il Dottore al punto di pensare, almeno in un angolino del proprio unico cuore, che quella sofferenza se la meritava, che era giusto così perché a un dio egoista con le mani sporche di sangue non era dato di essere amato e di trovare la pace delle piccole cose.  
Nello stesso tempo, John era soltanto John.  
Era suo il petto che faticava ad allargarsi nel respiro, fin dal momento in cui aveva visto il rimmel nerissimo colare giù dalle ciglia di Rose e sporcare le sue belle guance arrossate.  
Quanto aveva pianto Rose nel lasciarlo. Dio, quanto era sembrata piccola, infelice e disperata!  
Era quella la cosa che aveva fatto più male, quello il misfatto che lui non avrebbe mai perdonato né a se stesso né al Dottore.  
Non riusciva a tollerare l’idea che lei soffrisse tanto per causa di un vecchio pazzo che non la meritava, che non meritava niente di bello e di buono, per quanto si sforzasse di fare il messia salvatore. Il Dottore era un tale egoista!  
Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che Rose piangesse in quel modo. Mai. Per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
D’altro canto John non era capace di perdonare neppure se stesso.  
Come poteva assolversi dal delitto di essere una tale delusione per Rose?  
Lui era solo uno stupido scherzo del destino e della megalomania gallifreyana.  
Non era nemmeno capace di dare a Rose quello di cui lei aveva così tanto bisogno.  
Non era il Dottore, non poteva diventare il Dottore, solo per lei, solamente per vederla felice. E non poteva riportarle il Dottore, anche se l’avrebbe fatto, se solo fosse stato possibile.  
Avrebbe preferito saperla con lui e vederla sorridere che sentire dentro di sé quella logorante sensazione di impotenza e di inadeguatezza.  
Era quello il loro destino? Lui avrebbe continuato a desiderare Rose e ad amarla e a sentirsi dilaniato e lei avrebbe continuato a struggersi per il Dottore? Era così che doveva andare?  
Sia lui che Rose erano condannati a non ottenere mai ciò che desideravano?  
John avrebbe accettato la sicurezza della propria infelicità futura – se lo sentiva nelle ossa: non avrebbe mai amato altri che Rose. Anche quello era un retaggio del Dottore e forse anche di Donna. Forse più di Donna che del Dottore – a patto di sentirsi rassicurato sul fatto che Rose invece alla lunga avrebbe dimenticato e sarebbe stata felice con qualcun altro.  
John però ne dubitava e anche di questo incolpava il Dottore. Lui le aveva porto l’universo su un piatto d’argento, le aveva offerto le stelle, il tempo, lo spazio, ogni possibilità di vivere solo ed esclusivamente al di sopra delle righe. Lui le aveva fatto assaggiare il sapore di tutto quel che era fuori dal comune e straordinario, e Rose era diventata straordinaria a sua volta, al punto che non riusciva più ad amalgamarsi con la semplicità di una vita normale.  
Era colpa del Dottore.  
Ed era colpa sua, di John Smith, il Dottore-umano, perché lui di eccezionale poteva offrire solo ricordi che non erano davvero suoi, frammenti di una vita che non gli era mai appartenuta sul serio e di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.  
Forse erano state proprio quelle memorie a spingerlo a viaggiare fino in Norvegia e a lasciarsi avvolgere dalla tristezza di quel giorno grigio di vento e pioggia trattenuta, mentre camminava da solo su una spiaggia deserta e non meno abbandonata di lui. O forse, invece, erano stati sentimenti esclusivamente suoi a muoverlo in quella direzione.  
In fondo era stato su quella spiaggia che per la prima volta si era fatto dei ricordi tutti suoi di Rose.  
Prima di allora, prima di dirle in un orecchio quanto il Dottore la amava, il suo unico cuore aveva battuto all’impazzata per lei, ma solamente con i sentimenti di un altro.  
Dopo, però, dal momento in cui erano andati via insieme, John Smith aveva iniziato a conoscerla e ad amarla sul serio.  
Ed era amando Rose che aveva imparato a conoscere davvero se stesso, a diventare davvero se stesso, ad essere altro rispetto al Dottore e a Donna e al passato di entrambi.  
In un certo senso John Smith era nato su quella stessa spiaggia, con Rose che lo teneva per mano. Era nato lì e non a bordo di una TARDIS in fiamme e dal tocco quasi accidentale della mano di un’altra donna.  
Quel che provava per Rose non era più solo quel che aveva provato il Dottore.  
Ma a Rose non era bastato. A Rose lui non bastava.  
Era l’ultimo giorno d’estate, e la grande baia deserta sembrava già pronta a congelarsi nel freddo invernale, proprio come John e il suo povero cuore privo di un compagno.  
I gabbiani continuavano a urlare, la risacca gli bagnava le scarpe – stupide allstar rosse che odiava ma che non era mai riuscito ad abbandonare – e John non riusciva a scaldarsi nemmeno stringendosi le braccia intorno al corpo, come in uno sterile abbraccio.  
Rose l’aveva davvero cambiato in meglio, ma il suo meglio non le era bastato.  
John non riusciva a perdonarselo e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Senza Rose avrebbe sempre avuto freddo fin dentro l’anima e il suo dolore si sarebbe sempre sommato a quello del passato di un altro – lo stesso dolore altrui che standole accanto lui aveva presto scordato – ma non riusciva comunque a odiarla.  
Sulla baia del Lupo Cattivo stava sorgendo il sole dell’ultimo giorno d’estate.  
L’ultimo giorno d’estate di John era stato il mezzo sorriso di Rose, comunque troppo incerto e dispiaciuto, quando lui le aveva detto che comprendeva e che la perdonava senza condizioni.  
Ed era stato sincero, anche se dentro di sé aveva gridato e imprecato e covato così tanto rancore da poterci affogare dentro. Non rancore verso Rose, però.  
Amava Rose, l’avrebbe sempre amata.  
Non era capace di darle quel che lei desiderava e non era un vecchio stregone egoista in grado di dar fuoco a un sole soltanto per dirle addio, però l’amava.  
L’amava più di quanto il Dottore stesso avrebbe mai fatto.  
L’amava di un amore che per lei era del tutto inutile, certo, ma che non si sarebbe mai confuso in una marea di altri sentimenti che i secoli alla lunga avevano sempre attenuato.  
John sapeva di essere destinato alla vita breve e fugace di un essere umano, era conscio di non possedere due cuori e di non essere altro che un granello di sabbia al cospetto dell’enorme deserto sconfinato che era stata e sarebbe sempre stata l’esistenza del Dottore.  
Ma lui se non altro avrebbe amato Rose fino all’ultimo battito di quel suo unico cuore tanto inutile e disperato, e se pure non fosse mai riuscito ad avvertire di nuovo dentro di sé il calore dolce della speranza e dell’estate avrebbe sempre conservato nel petto una piccola fiamma testarda e devota.  
Era nato amando Rose e continuando ad amarla, in un modo o nell’altro sarebbe vissuto fino all’ultimo dei suoi giorni.  
Sarebbero stati giorni terribili e vuoti, ma sarebbero stati solo suoi alla fin fine. I giorni del Dottore, in ogni caso, si erano conclusi.  
Esattamente come l’estate i giorni del Dottore, almeno per quel che riguardava John Smith, erano ormai finiti.  
Ora era venuto il suo turno di vivere e di mostrare coraggio, fino alla fine, in un modo o nell’altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: scritta per il [Writing Day](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/) con prompt: Last day of summer dei Cure.


End file.
